Code Lyoko: episode 76 As cold as ice
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Group is attacking the ice replica, two characters are back, Aelita has a new power. Very dramatical episode. Don't miss it.


**I'm still waiting** **for your votes. AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD Here the next episode!**

#76 As cold as ice.

[computer lab] 03/10/2013 18:11

Aelita and William are discussing about the concert, that will be in a week. Jeremy entered the lab."Okay Jeremy is here. We're going to the replica, follow me." As Odd said that, he went to the elevator, but Jeremy stopped him,"Odd wait! I need to explain you something." Odd groans. Jeremy sits in his chair and began typing something to the computer, "I figured out how to isolate to energy reserve, and weaken X.A.N.A. I called it 'code nemesis'. It infiltrates the main structure of the energy of the replica, breaks through the flux minimizer, activates main ingibiters of the delta matrix and-" He was cut off by Ulrich,"Okay Jeremy, we got it. Let's go. Lyokowarriors, to the scanners." They went to the elevator. Jeremy turned to Hiroki, he offers him his laptop," Hiroki, I have a mission for you. You must gain information about the Canada laboratory of Blake Industries. This is the ice replica laboratory." Hiroki salutes him and sits on the table.

Jeremy turns to the monitor,"Transfer:Odd,transfer:Ulrich, :Odd,scanner:Ulrich,scanner :Yumi. Virtualisation.

Transfer:Aelita,transfer:William. Scanner:Aelita,scanner:William. Virtualisation."

[Digital Sea_ X:610 Y:192] 18:52

Skid is floating among the servers of the network."Jeremy. Is there any information about the lab? When Odd and I were there last time, we saw a lizard made of ice." William said. Hiroki analyzed the central information of Blake industries,"Guys. There's something that you will see." Hiroki pressed a key. On the skid's and navskids' interfaces appeared a website of Blake Industries,"BI is a rival of Xanadu Inc. And about that lizard William." Hiroki opened another file, It shows a blue lizard in a size of a dog, green eyes, ice teeth and an ice shard on its tail, "This is a Crystal-tail lizard! It's a unique lizard, that survived the Ice age. And the laboratory was situated on the dig site."

**'Five minutes later'** [Ice replica_ice cave] 18:59

Skid is entering the replica. It docks in front of the tower."Disembark." Aelita commanded, as they left the Skid. Aelita entered the tower, she moved to the second floor of the tower. She placed a hand of the holopanel:

** AELITA_**

** CODE_**

** NEMESIS_ **

The whole tower inside glowed brightly green. Jeremy is amazed. Then a window opens and shows the energy readings from the replica,"Okay it worked, those reserves are ours. Well this time I'll send three of you. Ulrich,Odd,William are you ready?" Jeremy asked. They respond,"Bring it on Jeremy." Jeremy smiles,"Let's go. Teleportation:Odd, teleportation:Ulrich, teleportation:William." Odd,Ulrich and William disappear.

[Canada_81°N.75°W._Barbeau Peak] GMT -5 13:02

Odd,Ulrich and William appear in sight of snow mountains. Ulrich is amazed,"Whoa! It's so beautiful!" Ulrich ,Odd and William ran to the dig site. In five minutes they arrived to the entrance. "Jeremy. We're here." Odd reported. Jeremy types some commands. The door opens and Odd,Ulrich and William go inside. There's another horror scene. "Whoa! What happened here!?" Ulrich asked. Everything was covered in ice, every machine is working on its maximum potential, but no one is working there. "Hey einstein. Why there is no one here?" Odd asked, looking around. Jeremy scans the dig site,"Hmm... That's strange. There's no one on the radar." Jeremy said in confusion,"By the way, be careful. I located several signatures. Please, check them.". "Got it Jeremy." William answered. They ran to the signal source. They entered laboratory T11. Inside was large, round room, with 12 human sized tubes. Odd walked to one of them, he looks into the window and yells,"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "Odd! What's wrong?!" Ulrich asked, calming Odd," T-t-t-ther-r-r-ree a h-h-hum-m-m-man-n-n in-n-n-n-side." Odd answered in a shaking voice. William walked to that tube,"U-Ulrich. Odd is right." William said, wide-eyed. "Jeremy. I know where are those humans. 'ugh' They're in those tubes." Jeremy and Hiroki are in shock. "Jeremy... What are we gonna do?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy struggles a little, then answers," go to the supercomputer." Then a holomap shows some monsters moving to the skid,"Aelita,Yumi, X.A.N.A. sends some monsters to you... But something moves to your position." He looks at the orange dot,"It will be in 10 minutes." "Okay Jeremy." Yumi replied.

[The digital sea_Ice replica] 19:09

Aelita fights with wasps. Their fire was too fast. Aeltia dodges fire with problems. "Energy field." She fires an orb at wasp."YES!" There remains three of them,"Okay little bastards. I have some thing for you."ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita fires a large orb of pink light at them. There remains only two of them.

**-**Yumi**-**

Yumi handles with krabs. She reflects all of their fire. She throws her fan at krab. It blows up into pixels. She gets hurt by laser fire. She is now angry,"OH! You're SOOOOO DEAD!" Yumi uses telekinesis, she throws at them a large ice boulder. All krabs fall into the digital sea,"HA!" Yumi cheered. Suddenly five hornets shot at her. She runs from lasers. Yumi preforms a back flip and throws her fans at them. "That was cool Yumi." Hiroki remarks. "Thank you Hiroki." Yumi replies. "YUMI! That thing is behind you." Jeremy shouted. Yumi turns around. She is wide-eyed with opened mouth, "No! IT can't be!"

-Aelita-

Aelita has destroyed the last wasp,"Phew. That's over."

"I don't think so. there are six more wasps." Jeremy said. Six wasps fly to her and fire. Aelita uses energy orbs to protect herself, but she was knocked off. Jeremy looks at her stats with horror,"Aelita you have only 10 life points left. Wasps prepared for final strike. Aelita whispers, stretching her hand,"Good luck guys." then wasps fire, but a blue electricity flared from her hand, then it becomes a blue energy field. It expanded and happens something unexpected. Aelita is not devirtualised, she opens her eyes. She is wide-eyed.**( And there is** **something exciting)** Everything around her wasn't moving. "Time... has... stopped." she said in a mix of horror and amazement. She uses this chance. Aelita fires energy fields at frozen wasps. After that, time began moving again. Aelita in a trance of what happened."Wow!" it is only, that she said and sighed. "Aelita! Yumi is fighting against someone you won't believe." Aelita flies to the tower.

[Barbeau Peak_Ice replica laboratory_dig site zone] GMT -5 13:14

Odd, William and Ulrich arrived to the dig site. "Wow! what a giant hole!" Odd's voice echoed in the hole."Hmm... That's strange." William said, looking around. "Yeah... No monsters." Ulrich suggested. "Jeremy, where is the supercomputer?" Ulrich asked. "Go to the north corridor and... Aelita and Yumi are fighting against Matthias!" they are in a WTF pose,"WHAT!"

"But it couldn't be! He's free!" Ulrich said. "And that's not all. Cybervenom is after you." Jeremy said, looking at the purple dot on the map. Cybervenom appeared from the hole,"Well, well, well, look who's here?" He said, approaching them. They prepared for battle," You want to destroy X.A.N.A. as much as me, so... let's join together." Cybervenom offered, but they declined,"Join _YOU_?!" Odd said pointing at him," HA! The idea of X.A.N.A.'s destruction is pretty tempting, but letting you to take over the world is... uh... what is that called? Oh yes, DISGUSTING! Forget about our help cybervenom, we won't join you!" Then Cybervenom chuckles,"Hahahahahaha! Your world doesn't even matter for me. You don't understand what lies at stake. Even Aelita doesn't understand."

Ulrich draws his swords,"Odd,William, go to the supercomputer, I'll hold him off." Odd and William ran to the supercomputer and fight between Ulrich and Cybervenom begins. "Don't think, that it will be so easy as before." Ulrich growled and charged at Cybervenom.

[Ice replica_At the top of cave] 19:19

Yumi and Matthias are fighting near the tower. "Matthias, fight X.A.N.A. He's controlling you." Yumi dodges his axe. Yumi hits Matthias, using a roundhouse kick. Matthias growls, Yumi prepares for final strike by her staff,"It's over Matthias."

"I don't think so Yumi, SHADOW FIELD!" He shot at Yumi."Yumi! You have only 30 lifepoints left!" Jeremy shouts. Yumi groans, getting up she said:"Well done Matthias, well done." Matthias is ready for final strike, but he was knocked off by Aelita. "No one will hurt my friends." Aelita said. Matthias growled. His axe changed into sniper rifle. Aelita is shocked and flies away. "Jeremy. Matthias is also a sniper." Aelita said.

"OH-NO! Aelita GET OUT OF THERE!" Jeremy is terrified. "Jeremy, I have a plan." Aelita said.

"What plan?" Jeremy said in confusion. "Watch." Aelita answered. She tries to use that power again, then she feels a surge of power, her hand sparks with blue energy. Then Matthias shots at her, but before laser hit her, she used her powers and time has stopped. She flew to Matthias and shots at him. Time moves again. Matthias gets up and says," Impressive Aeita, but next time You'll be his, and no one will stop him." Then he dives into the digital sea. Yumi comes to her,"A-Aelita, That was incredible. How did you do that?" Yumi asked in amazement. "Let's say, that I've just disovered my new abilities." Aelita answered and winked. Aelita and Yumi went to the Skid.

[Barbeau Peak_The dig site_] GMT -5 13:24

**Ulrich vs. Cybervenom**

Ulrich and Cybervenom are fighting each other with swords. Ulrich hits Cybervenom by roundhouse kick. He uses triplicate to strike him, But Cybervenom flies from that place. "Supersprint." Ulrich runs on the wall, then jumps from it and strike him. Cybervenom dodges, Ulrich uses him new ability: Energy wave (like William). He shots waves at Cybervenom. He tries to block it, but fails. "Impressive, You were right Ulrich, it wasn't like the last time. That was good-" Then he suddenly teleports behind him in a lightning. Ulrich is shocked,"But not good enough." He strike Ulrich, but Ulrich dodges in time and strike Cybervenom in the chest,"I don't think so."Ulrich said and Cybervenom devirtualises. "Jeremy, it's done. Phew! That was hard. How Odd and William are doing?" Ulrich asked, running through the corridor.

[Ice replica_in front of the activated tower] 19:29

Aelita and Yumi are already in front of the Skid, when Cybervenom appears behind him. Yumi and Aelita prepared for battle." Oh Aelita. Why are you going to destroy me?" Cybervenom said, as Aelita seemed to be in confusion,"X.A.N.A. took my life, my family, my future and YOU" She said, pointing at him, then POV switches to Odd, Ulrich and William, when they fighting kankrelats and Aelita's voice is heard behind the scenes,"You are somehow connected to all this and I want to know who you are." William is above the supercomputer and ready to cut it, then scene switches back to Aelita and Cybervenom. And again something unexpected happens. His voice changes into, that Aelita recognizes, "I want to destroy X.A.N.A., only to protect you my little princess." Aelita is in shock,"DAD?!" And William cuts the supercomputer. The replica shakes. Cybervenom dives into the digital sea. Aelita knees to the edge of the ice, she is in a trance. "Mission complete guys." Jeremy announced.

[computer lab] 19:43

Everyone is celebrating their victory. Yumi comes to Aelita,"Aelita your new ability was something- WOW! One moment you were in the air, and another moment Matthias is knocked down. How do you even do that?" Yumi asked. Aelita is still in a trance,"Uh... Aelita?" Aelita is out of trance,"Uh? What?" "Aelita... Is... Something wrong?" William asked. Aelita struggles not to say,"Guys... 'sigh' I think, i've found my dad." Everyone is in WTF pose,"WHAT!"

"And... That's not all. I think, that he knows my family." Aelita said, they are in a bigger WTF pose,"WHAT WHAT WHATTT!" but Aelita hasn't finished,"And I think, that is Cybervenom." They are in a bigger WTF pose ever,"WHATTTTTTTTTT!" Jeremy interrupts," AELITA! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Aelita calms them down,"Jeremy,I'm not absolutely sure. I still think, that he's impostor." They calm down. Odd then asks," Okay... But is that Matthias?" Jeremy shakes his head,"UH-UH! It wasn't Matthias. It was a very qualitative polymorphic clone. And about your ability Aelita... Look into your bag." Aelita looks into her bag and finds an artifact. **It's a Key of Cronus: From 'Devil may cry 4' ** "That's the key... and there is a letter" Aelita said, she looks into a letter: '_I know, that you're alive. It's a present for you, my darling. This world has a secret, that your father is involved. This will help you. I hope, that we'll meet. _

_ with love, your mother._'

Aelita is glad to know, that her mother is alive, "Jeremy. Can you find out what is it." She asked. Jeremy nods. Aelita and her friends are going to find out the most amazing secret ever.

**I love DMC 3, DMC 4 and DmC. Please, review it, I want it. You have to wait 24 episodes for my crossover. Please, give me your mind about Jack, Miko or Raf Lyoko-outfits. Next time: #77 Dunbar in the square.  
**


End file.
